1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable furniture, and in particular, to an inflatable chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is presently a wide variety of indoor and outdoor furniture. One common type of furniture is inflatable. Inflatable furniture is usually provided in the form of an enclosed vinyl or plastic chamber into which air can be introduced to inflate the chamber. The chamber is usually formed to assume a predetermined shape and size when completely inflated. Inflatable furniture provides an important benefit of being easily portable, since the inflatable furniture can be deflated to be conveniently moved to different locations, where it can be inflated again for use.
Unfortunately, the currently-available inflatable furniture suffer from several important drawbacks. First, most of these inflatable furniture are not comfortable since the inflatable nature of the pre-configured chamber contributes to a softness or lumpiness that makes the user feel like he or she is sitting on a balloon. Second, the stability of inflatable furniture is also questionable. For example, an inflatable sofa or chair rocks around when a user moves or fidgets in the seat. Again, this lack of stability is due to the inflatable nature of the pre-configured chamber. This lack of stability further contributes to the lack of comfort for the user.
Thus, there remains a need for an inflatable chair that is both comfortable, yet provides good stability.